Perception
by thegreatbluespoon
Summary: Most things break, including hearts...Sequel to Knowledge. I thank TDCSI for part of this.


**Disclaimer- **Oh yeah…like _I_ own CSI. Silly people. Tell you what I do own…the people that Grissom and Sara diddled, and Hermes. You can hate the first two, but leave Hermes alone. Dig the symbolism people.

**Spoilers- **The same as 'Knowledge' Meet Market might have slipped in someplace, and there is a bit of Law of Gravity in here as well.

**A/N-** Sequel to 'Knowledge'…obviously, reading it first is recommended. This drags a bit of ass, but it's for a reason.

Thanks **TDCSI** for names, the beta, hours of ridiculous laughter over total nothingness, and adding a big 'ol chunk after page ten, because it completely pissed me off. Madame Tipsy does know best after all.

------------

Most things break, including hearts. The lessons of life amount not to wisdom, but to scar tissue and callus. —Wallace Stegner

-------------

It was bad enough the first night they heard the other's voice over the phone after what they had done. Both silently trying to tell the other what they had done so they wouldn't have to say the actual words. Neither caught on and Sara was called away to work.

They were relieved of course. They had gotten out of confessing to each other the worse thing they had ever done in their lives.

That last phone call was three days before Grissom was to return back to Las Vegas.

Her biggest fear had always been that he would get too scared of where their relationship was headed or too scared of her and he would break it off with her. Then she had confirmed his biggest fear- she fell into the arms of another man.

A small part of Sara silently willed him to stay there so that she wouldn't have to face him. If she didn't see him that meant that she never had to tell him that he had been right all along.

------------

When Grissom started acting that little bit more interested in Sara then he ever did before, she didn't know what to think. Maybe it was just a normal reaction to what was going on around him. Nick had almost been taken from just hours before.

That night, after locking up his office, Grissom asked Sara if she wanted to ride with him to the hospital. Of course right then she thought nothing of it. Her friend was in the hospital after nearly dying; she wasn't going to let the usual fantasy of Grissom pulling over at a hotel play out in her head.

When they left the hospital, it wasn't straight back to the lab for Sara to get in her car and go home, it was to go get something to eat.

It was just a small diner, but it wasn't the one the team usually ate at when they went out. They sat across from each other in a booth by the window in the corner.

They ate and talked very little. Both were understandably tired so Grissom asked for the bill and Sara refused to let him pay for hers. He thought she was just being difficult, like Sara chose to be sometimes, but he let her pay for her own and they went on their way.

He didn't take her back to the lab though. He took Sara to her apartment. Grissom told her that he thought she looked too tired to drive and that he could always just come pick her up the next night for work.

She didn't know what was going on. Just who the hell was this guy and what had he done with Gil Grissom? Where was the man that was just being her boss two days ago? No, he was still being her boss…she was reading too much into this like always.

That's what she thought, until the ride and the diner happened all over again. And then it happened twice more after that.

Her world was messed up. What the hell was this man getting at? He had messed with her head before '_Since I met you._' but this was different. Wasn't it different? Were these dates that Grissom was taking her on? Was Sara Sidle going on actual fucking dates with Gil Grissom and not even realizing it?

On the seventh time they went out to eat, it was not to the little diner across the way. This time it was to an actual restaurant. She didn't ask but he did tell. He just told her that he was 'tired of the same things from the past.' Now just how the hell was she supposed to take that?

He refused to let her pay that morning and, though she made it seem like she wanted to pay, she was way more than happy to let him. It sure as hell seemed like a date to her.

When he dropped her off at her apartment, he told her he didn't quite like the looks of the guy that was walking around the block, so he walked her to her door. What guy? She didn't see any guy. Her mind was spinning faster than one of Greg's fancy lab machines.

How badly she wanted to ask him in for coffee. She obviously wasn't expecting anything to happen. She isn't even like that, so she certainly didn't expect Grissom to be. Of course if _he_ was…

When they got to her door, she could tell that he was incredibly nervous, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. His voice sounded a little different, his hands were as deep into his pockets as they could possibly go and then some, he was sweating like a twelve-year-old boy on his first date and shifting from foot to foot like one too. And the way he was tripping over his words was just…adorable to Sara.

After a minute or two of extra digging around, she finally found her keys because, oh gosh darn it, she just could not remember where she had put the silly things. Or she just wanted a couple of extra minutes with Grissom.

After she unlocked her door, it became apparent that he wasn't able to make a move, so Sara put a hand lightly on his arm and gave his cheek a quick kiss. She then said good bye to him and got on the other side of her door before she had a heart attack over what she had just done- kissed Grissom…on his cheek…in front of her apartment…after what might have been a date with him.

Holy shit; there actually is a God.

Sara didn't sleep too well that night. All she could think about was what she had done. No, that wasn't all. There were also the thoughts about having to face him next shift.

It was easy to get behind her door before he could say anything to kill her thoughts of being on a date with him and being gentlemanly walked to her door by him and then giving him a kiss. At work though, he held all the cards. He could corner her in any room at any time and tell her that she was wrong. She could be called into his office and be told that she must be a complete fucking psycho to think that those dinners were anything but two hungry people replenishing their energy and that the walk to her door was for anything more than the fact that the guy walking around the block _really_ was straight up creepy.

Then again, he could always call her into his office and officially ask her out instead of just making her guess about it. That got her to sleep.

The next shift was awkward as hell. Catherine handed out assignments and Grissom wasn't to be seen from unless you were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him coming out of his office for more coffee.

Sara thought she had really screwed the pooch on this one. Grissom was ignoring her again and this time it actually was her fault.

If he had ignored her before, when she had done nothing wrong, how long would this time last? She had kissed the guy, good thing it wasn't on the lips like she wanted to do.

The rest of the week went the same way. Rare sightings of the elusive Grissom were talked about as if he were Big Foot or Santa. People even started a rumor about some sort of Doctor Frankenstein stuff going on in his office.

A triple homicide came in that everyone was going to go work together. Everyone was going but Grissom that is. Everyone made their 'what the hells the matter with him?' comments and went on their way.

Sara knew what the hell was the matter with him –her. She was certainly what was wrong with him. He was fine before she had to go and put her stupid lips on him.

A week of him avoiding her because of a so-called slip was just about enough to drive her insane so she decided to call him on it. She headed off to his office and walked right in without even knocking. Of course she got in trouble for that, but big hairy deal.

She told him to sit down and shut up. She said that he was going to listen to every last word that she had to say before he had any sort of permission to speak to her whatsoever.

He looked shocked as hell to be catching all of this from her, but to be honest, it was shocking the hell out of her too. Sara's plan had not originally been to go in there and basically hold the man hostage until she got her opinion out, but it seemed as though that's the way it was going to be.

Fifteen minutes of desperate rant later and Grissom finally had his permission from her to speak, but he just couldn't. There were no words to come out of his mouth because his brain just would not make any for him to use.

She had told him about everything. Absolutely everything…from touches to comments and assignments to experiments. Everything from looks to feelings and diners to dinners at restaurants and kisses at front doors.

Sara asked about whether or not any of the dinners had been dates. She had asked about whether or not there even was a creepy guy walking around her block that last night because she sure as shit hadn't seen him. She asked him if the reason he was nervous when he was at her front door with her was because he wanted so much to do what only she ended up having the nerve to do. Sara asked if she shouldn't have kissed him at all, if the entire thing had been a complete misunderstanding on her part because, with the way he was acting now, that's the way it seemed.

She wanted to beat his head in when he finally got six words out –'Can we talk about this later?'

All she could think about for the rest of shift was how Grissom was sitting in his office thinking up all of the right and easy ways to tell her that she was just so wrong about everything, and there was nothing between them at all.

'Frisco was starting to sound really, _really_ good to Sara all of the sudden.

Shift ended, and Grissom never made it out of his office, so Sara just went home. She threw on some Goldfrapp- quiet enough to suit the mood, but upbeat enough so that she didn't want to just find a damn window that was high enough to jump out of. She put on some coffee and made dinner for herself via the phonebook because Lord knows that the last time her oven got used was probably the last time Gil Grissom had killed a bug for a reason other than science.

Chinese usually took about an hour, so Sara always took that time to wash away the work day and dress in her pj's. Who cares, it was just the delivery guy, and a different one every time at that. Besides, that's what robes are for.

Just as she finished making her cup of coffee, the doorbell signaled that it was now dinnertime. She grabbed her checkbook and paid for the food, but just as she was closing the door, another man showed up. It was Grissom back at her door.

Apparently, a few hours was all the time he needed to come up with a way to let her down.

She let him in and offered him some food, teriyaki chicken and spring rolls. They just so happened to be his favorite as well. They sat down and ate quietly, much like they had the first time at the diner, except there was definitely no way this was a date.

Sara started to talk, to ask him why exactly he was there if he was just going to sit and wasn't even going to say anything.

_He _told _her _to sit down and shut up. _He _said that _she _was going to listen to every last word that he had to say before she had any sort of permission to speak to him whatsoever.

It was Sara's turn to be shocked as hell. This was, once again, not Gil Grissom she was dealing with.

He sat down and explained everything she had asked about at the lab and even a little more.

She asked why the hell he thought she would ever hurt him and he told her that it had happened before so he knew that it could happen again.

He didn't give her the chance to respond before he gave her cheek a quick kiss and he left her alone in her apartment with empty Chinese containers to clean up after him.

All she wanted was to tell him how stupid he was being, how wrong he was about it all…

---------------

Grissom wanted to go home to Vegas, he really did. He wanted to get back to work and see everyone at the lab again. He wanted to see Sara and hold her in his arms and kiss her again until they were both blue in the face.

Except he knew that last one was going to be a little difficult for him now. God damned guilty conscience and all.

His biggest fear of all was that Sara would tire of his old ass and run straight into the arms of another guy. And now what had he done? He got into a fight with her over a stupid dog (that he abhors now) and when she didn't call to apologize for it, he slept with a student.

He wanted to go back home but a small part of him silently willed the sky to open up and the bottom to drop out so that ten feet of snow stopped any flights from leaving there. If he didn't see her, that meant he didn't have to tell her that he had twisted his fear around on her.

----------------

After Nick was taken to the hospital, everyone did as they were supposed to, they returned to work. They could all go to the hospital after shift.

Grissom went straight to his office; he couldn't work with all of the thoughts going in his head. That could just of easily been Sara in that box. What would he have done then?

Soon enough, shift was over and he was lucky enough to catch Sara before she left. He offered her a ride to the hospital and she gladly accepted. It was just a ride though. Nick was in the hospital; he wasn't going to let the usual fantasy about Sara suggesting they pull over at a hotel play out in his head.

After the nurses threw them out, Grissom drove to a diner and suggested they get something to eat. Nothing special, he was just hungry and figured she probably was as well.

Unbelievable to him how big of a pain in the ass that woman can be over a damn dinner bill. He let her pay for her own eventually and they went on their way. Ever observant he was, he noticed how tired she looked and took her home instead of back to the lab. It might be nice picking her up for work.

That dinner with her had just been because he was hungry, but when he got home, it was all he could think about. It was really nice eating alone with Sara. How nice might it be if they were eating alone as something more?

The rides and the dinners at the okay little diner continued for a while, but he knew that if these were turning into dates, she deserved something better than a diner. He took Sara to a nice restaurant that their work clothes were appropriate for.

She didn't ask if it was a date but he told her that he was tired of things from the past. He was too. He didn't like the way things were anymore and he was beginning to go about changing them.

He couldn't actually say that it was a date for some chicken shit reason, so when he was so blunt with telling her that she should just shut up about the bill, he figured that would do.

Then of course, always the gentleman on a date, and always ready to please Sara, he wanted to walk her to her door. He came up with some stupid excuse about a guy walking around outside.

Grissom was far past the state of 'nervous' and headed straight for the state of 'someone call 911!' when they got to her door. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then, but he didn't know how she would take that. He wasn't sure how she was about dates and such. He wasn't expecting sex or anything. Grissom wasn't like that so he obviously didn't expect Sara to be. Of course if _she_ was…

And then his nerves sure as hell weren't helped any when she put a hand on his arm…and then kissed his cheek...in front of her apartment…after he had just taken her on a date.

Holy shit; there actually is a God.

He was a bit surprised when she had shut her door almost in his face, but he was happy regardless. Sara Sidle had just kissed him. Hell yeah old man!

That night was a sleepless one for him though. All he could think about was that kiss. No, that wasn't it. Thoughts about what she was doing to him, and what she would eventually do to him were there as well. That kiss made him realize he had let things go too far.

She wouldn't stay with him. He was too damn old for her. Sara deserved more than him, more than what he could give her. Grissom was afraid of giving into her because she would just hurt him in the end. He had to stop this now.

For the next week he avoided everyone at work, especially her. He heard the ignorant rumors about what he was doing in his office.

One day Sara came in and tore into him. He couldn't form a sentence for ten minutes after she was done, but she obviously wasn't going anywhere until he did.

Finally, he just asked if they could talk later because that was seriously all he could say. She looked pissed, but she agreed and left his office. He didn't catch her before he left the lab for the day, so he went back to her apartment.

Sara was pretty damn amazed to see him there. She invited him in and offered him some food, his favorite Chinese in fact. He was anxious as hell about what he was there to tell her- that they had to stop whatever it was that they were doing.

He couldn't talk though. As always, around Sara, Grissom couldn't talk. Eventually she got pissed about it and essentially demanded that he talk or walk.

So he did talk. He told her about why he came to her apartment to talk to her- to apologize for ignoring her. Grissom said that it wasn't her fault at all and that he would stop ignoring her.

He told her about everything. About absolutely everything…all of his reasons for touches and comments he made. Why he gave her the assignments he did and got her help on the experiments he did. Why he looked at her how he always had and why one simple non-date dinner at crappy diner had gone and turned so quickly into, what he attempted to be, dates at a crappy diner and then to a date at a decent restaurant.

He told her all about why he had been so ridiculously nervous that last night at her door- because for one thing, there was no guy outside and he thought she knew that. Another thing was that, more than anything in the world, right then he wanted to tell her all about how he was such a fool for every time he hadn't jumped on the chance to be with her. How he wanted, more than anything in the world right then, to be able to muster up enough courage to kiss her like he had always wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

He explained to her, as best as he could through all of the stumbling over words and quotes, that they had to stop whatever it was that they were doing.

It was Sara's turn to speak and she asked him just why exactly he had never said anything before, just what were they doing and why the hell did they have to stop whatever it was.

His answer obviously hurt her –'Because, eventually you'll take it all away.'

He didn't trust her to stick with him. He didn't trust her not to run off, after getting what she wanted from him, whatever he thought that was, and into the arms of some younger guy with more to offer her than he had.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. At least now Sara knew how he felt about her.

How badly he wanted to be wrong about it all so he could be with her.

Brass nearly dying was the final straw.

Fuck everyone else and their opinions on age in a relationship. Forget them and what their opinions on what he and Sara together would be.

He went to her apartment that night and they never stopped to look back.

Until now…

-------------------------

Sara wasn't at the airport to greet him, but that was fine. That's what they had agreed on during the last phone call. There was always the chance that there was just that one set of prying eyes in the crowd that would bring their relationship to light at the lab.

Sara wasn't sitting out on their front porch to greet him when he got home, but that was fine. They liked their privacy. It had been a long four weeks.

Sara wasn't right on the other side on the door to greet him, but that was fine. She was probably in the kitchen dishing up some teriyaki chicken and spring rolls for them.

Grissom was greeted by a giant growling beast, whom he assumed to be the one and only Hermes (the one that wasn't supposed to be there), _this_ was not fine. He couldn't even get to his own kitchen, in his own house, to see if his girlfriend was home. No, this was certainly not fine at all.

He couldn't even take two steps into his living room without Hermes taking equal sized steps in his direction.

Since Grissom couldn't even get into his house, he decided that he would go into the lab. Sara was most likely there anyways, maybe she had just gotten her days mixed up and forgotten that today was the day he was supposed to be coming home to her.

Of course, on the drive to the lab, the more and more he thought about her just mixing up the days by mistake, the more it got to him. No way she forgot the date and switched them around. Sara knew damn well when he was going to be back. Hell, they had talked about it for an hour before he ever left.

They talked about it over and over, even discussed what time he would be arriving if there just so happened to be delays at the airport. She couldn't have forgotten about it after they had talked so much about all of it. Great, now he was just pissed…fucking dog.

When he got to the lab, it was nice to see Judy again. She was always chipper as a bird or some other insanely happy creature. Her welcome made him realize that he really was back home.

Hodges…dear lord, Hodges. Grissom even had to admit that he missed that jackass a little bit. Nothing like your own personal kiss ass to get you through the day.

Sara wasn't around though, and that was a little disconcerting. Where the hell was she?

He was happy to go help Warrick out on a case; it was like the post office exploded in his office, and Grissom was definitely not in the mood to deal with that. The night was fine and his mood was calming down…until Warrick mentioned that whole deal about reverse forensics. So much for a better mood.

Back at the lab, and things were going straight to hell right fast with that Keppler guy screwing up, but who the hell cares because there's Sara!

Grissom wanted to ask her where she was when he got home, why the hell the beast was still there, why she smelled like rotting ass, why she was looking at him so funny…but he couldn't do any of it. She looked amazing after four weeks, regardless of what she was covered in.

Sara was stunned to see Grissom at the lab. He shouldn't be there, he should be at home unpacking and sleeping…and not making her feel more guilty every second she looked at him…and that beard.

He was obviously thrilled to see her, and it really was nice to see him again, but it was just…weird.

When he asked if they would see each other later, if he would be seeing her, she was happy to be able to tell him that he would be.

They could be happy for a day or two before they said anything, couldn't they? Just give themselves a little bit of something to remember when they officially fucked their relationship up the rest of the way instead of the four weeks of nothing that was there. Just a couple of days and they would tell the other…just a couple.

But what do you tell them? The person that you, not only cheated on, but cheated out of happiness.

You could go on for hours and hours, days and days, telling them about all of the rhymes reasons that it wasn't their fault. Telling them about how 'its not you baby, its me.' You can make your grand efforts at telling them sorry and giving them all of the tiniest and all of the biggest reasons in the world for just why it is that they should trust you again.

You could always be a total prick and tell them that it was their entire fault. That, if they just hadn't driven you to do it, everything between the two of you would still be a-okay. That their nagging had been the cause for it all and that it could have been worse; you could have stuffed their lifeless body into a water heater for it.

Normally when you find out that someone has cheated on you, what do you do?

Do you sit down and have this Norman Rockwell painting version of a conversation? No, Rockwell never would have painted anything like what you did you fool.

So if nice, calm and all of the pleasantries are out, then what do you do?

You get pissed and you yell and you throw something. Someone insults the other. You both stomp around and yell and blame each other for problems that don't even make sense. How it's their fault that the latch on the dishwasher is broken and how the paperboy threw the god damned thing on the roof again.

What about when you're both guilty? When no one is innocent in the relationship equation, what do you do then? What do you say to the other person? Can you even _look _at the other person?

How in the hell can _you_ yell and insult and judge someone for hurting you by doing something stupid, when you've gone and done the exact same thing? You can't slam someone else for cheating on you, when you've cheated on them.

What the hell was Grissom going to tell Sara? What was she going to tell him? When would they even be able to say anything? Just a couple of days right?

The most awkward days of their lives crept by. Bodies were longing for each others touch, consciences were keeping their distance. Both felt like they were in a bad game of tug o' war. She would be drawn to him only to think of what she had done, and vise versa.

On Sara's night off, Grissom sat at his desk thinking of what to tell her. His heart hurt so badly, knowing what he had done. He brought his only fear of a relationship with her to the surface; only it was he that had been the one to be unfaithful. And it was with a much younger woman.

He gathered the night's assignments and sulked to the break room. Everyone knew that something had been bothering him since his return. But everyone knew to keep their distance. He slowed and stopped in the door as he heard Greg talking with the group.

"I'm telling you Sara's got a boyfriend."

"She's entitled to have one Greg." Nick spat back.

"Yeah, but I only saw them together one night."

Grissom's jaw dropped. More, he needed more info.

Greg continued. "I'm sure they had a few in them, but they were all over each other."

"Where Greg? Where did you see this?" Warrick asked, thinking Greg had jumped to conclusions.

"At Good Times. He was a cowboy before he moved to Vegas." Greg smiled as he nudged Nick. "He's that new deputy all the ladies are falling over."

"Aw, you were seeing things Greg." Nick shot back..

"No, as God as my witness. It was Sara and some young guy, the new cop. She was talking with him at the bar when I got there and they left in each other's arms."

He couldn't listen to any more. Grissom walked in and handed out the forms with very little emotion. It was all balled up in the heart that was about to burst from his chest. He made every attempt to do paperwork, but he constantly felt as if he was having a heart attack.

After several uneventful hours, he decided to call it a night, go home and get drunk.

-------------------------

Sara was trying to enjoy her night off. Her guilty conscience was keeping her up, as it had since _that _night. So, she decided to try to take her mind away by reading a novel she had started online. Her laptop was at work, so she fired up Grissom's.

As it booted up, it asked her for a password. Funny, she was pretty damn certain that the last time she used it, she didn't have to enter a password. She shrugged and began entering possible choices. By the third time, she was in.

His email popped up, indicating that he had several messages. Before she exited out of them, one repeating name kept her attention. 'Trudy? Who the hell is that?' she thought. Sara counted fifteen messages since yesterday. None of them had been read, so her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the deleted messages.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't count the number of messages this woman had sent him. The first one dated the day he got back. None of them had been read either. Sara bit her lip and opened the first one.

_Gil, I would like to apologize for my actions. You were in a vulnerable state and I took advantage of that. I'm sure that you regret sleeping with me..._

That was enough for Sara. She closed everything and shut off the computer. She settled on the couch and drew her knees to her chest. Hermes came over to sit next to her. Sara leaned over and embraced the large dog and let her tears flow.

It was the absolute worst-case scenario. They got into an argument, she slept with another man, and he slept with another woman. In the entire process of crying and trying to figure out whom she should be mad at, Grissom walked in.

He watched her in silence until the dog gave him away. She looked up and her tear filled eyes connected with his red ones. He had been shedding tears as well.

To an outsider, it looked as if they were silently understanding each other. But this was Grissom and Sara. Sara let her anger rise to boiling point. Holding in the steam until the top blew off. Grissom was doing the same. As they looked at each other they forgot about what _they_ had done, and only concentrated on what the other had done.

"Who's Trudy?" Sara shot out.

"Who's the cowboy?" Grissom responded with a bullet of his own.

Silence. Their secrets were out in the open now. Sara knew about her, and Grissom knew about him.

"I can't believe you." She stood to walk away.

"ME?! You can't believe me? I told you this is what I was afraid of, that you would fall into the arms of another man."

"Oh, and like it's okay for you to sleep around!" Sara shouted back.

They were quickly losing control of their tempers.

"Would you have even admitted to it, or were you just going to keep deleting her emails?"

"Well, that sounds better than hearing a good gushy description of how you two were all over each other."

She looked at him, shocked. Who saw?

Grissom noticed her thinking of who might have seen her.

"That's right. Greg was talking all about it this evening in the break room. How you were talking in the bar and left in each others arms."

"Well maybe that's as far as it went. Unlike _YOU_, who gets emails admitting that you slept with her."

"Oh, and since no one actually saw you fuck this other guy, then it hasn't been your guilty conscience weighing you down?"

A sudden silence again hit the room.

There it was, all out in the open. Both were admitting to their mistakes, and both were trying to condemn the other for what they had done.

Grissom slumped into a chair and Sara sat back down and curled around her dog.

"Sara, I..." his voice scratched when he spoke.

She looked up at him. "This isn't going to work itself out. How can we trust each other when we don't even trust ourselves." Sara nearly whispered as the words came out.

Grissom buried his head in his hands as she stood and walked back to the bedroom. She returned shortly with an armful of her belongings.

"I'll be back to get the rest." she said in another near whisper and headed to the door.

"Sara." he stood to follow. "Please don't do this. We have to be able to work this out somehow, right?"

She looked at the floor. Isn't there always a solution?

"No. I'm sorry Grissom." She opened the door.

"What about your dog?"

Hermes. No hotel would take him, and she had given up her apartment when she moved in with Grissom. Not that she would exactly be able to hide the beast there anyways. "Can you keep him for a while?"

"Only if you'll think about what we're throwing away."

"Threw. We already threw it away Griss. Both of us are guilty. I was yelling at you when I should've been yelling at myself."

He just looked into her eyes and understood what she was saying.

"I can forgive _you_ in time, but I don't think I can forgive myself. I spent a long time convincing you that I wouldn't do this to you, and look at where we are."

And with that she turned and walked out leaving Grissom standing in the doorway with her dog growling at him.

Sara returned the next day. She and Grissom silently packed up her things. The only words exchanged between them were when they would stop to figure out if something was actually hers or if it was his.

With the last box loaded, Sara opened the passenger door and let Hermes jump in. She turned to Grissom and they both just dropped their heads.

What could they say now?

* * *

With your reviews from 'Knowledge', I bought a new lightbulb. Apparently, it was rather cheap because it shattered too.

And I know that Sara is a vegetarian, but its not like the rest of this happened either.

Give me a second here. –build, build, shuffle, shuffle— Okay, I'm behind the bullet proof glass…you can review now.

thegreatbluespoon


End file.
